La vie de Gwilherm Hoël DERC'HEN
by ozone70
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait vécu que 4 ans chez les Dursley. Si il aurait été élevé chez sa vrai famille inconnu de tous. deuxième version
1. Prologue

**Godric Hollow, 1er Novembre 1981, 0h00.**

_- ils arrivent, prend les enfants et vas-t'en._

_- Non, je ne te laisse pas seul fasse à eux._

_- Lili!!!, Sauve nos enfants, c'est le plus important, ne t'en fait pas je le retiens..._

_- Mais James..._

_- Vas t'en..._

_La femme eut juste le temps de monter à l'ètage que les portes s'ouvrirent violemment laissant une dizaine d'hommes en noirs masqués. l'un d'eux pris la parole :_

_- Retrouvez la femme et les enfants, je m'occupe de POTTER._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal Tom._

_Le dénnomé Tom ricanna suite à cette réflexion. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors une danse qui sera mortelle pour l'un deux. Des faisceaux de lumières partaient de tous les côtés. Rouge, Bleu, Blanc et enfin... vert. James s'écroula alors après avoir été touché par celui ci. _

_Tom enjamba l'homme sans même lui jeta un regard et suivi la direction prise plutôt par la femme et ses compagnons. Il arriva devant une porte que ses serviteurs essayaient d'ouvrir. après avoir marmonné quelques mots, elle brilla et s'ouvrit laissant voir une femme brune, un enfant dans ses bras. _

_- Laisse l'enfant et tu auras la vie sauve._

_- Jamais!!!_

_- Tant pis pour toi._

_Au moment ou il prononçais le sort, un bruit le coupa. Il tourna la tête pour voir un autre enfant qui pleurait. La femme profita de cette inattention pour s'en fuir. Fou de rage, Tom lança un sort sur l'enfant, mais il fut intercepté par une femme rousse. Il regarda la femme ennuyer par son geste alors que les cris de l'enfant redoublait d'intensités. Il le regarda alors et lui lança le même sort vert. Il ne vit pas l'un de ses homme créer un sort miroir et fut étonné que son sort lui soit retourné. Il fut toucher de plein fouet et son corps tomba à côté de la femme face contre terre. Choqués et paniqués ses serviteurs prirent tous la fuite chacun leur tour sans voir une fumée blanche et une fumée noire sortir du corps de l'homme et partir par la fenêtre. _

_Seul un homme resta et enleva son masque. Celui qui grâce à son sort avait sauvé l'enfant. Il se pencha sur la femme et lui ferma les yeux. Puis se dirigea vers l'enfant, son enfant, qui se calma en le voyant. Il lui passa un collier au tour du cou et l'embrassa sur le front. En entendant des bruits, il disparu dans l'ombre. _

_Peu de temps après trois hommes entrèrent: un vieux barbu, un brun aux yeux ambrés et le dernier au cheveux mi long noir. le vieil homme se pencha sur Tom et fulmina dans sa longue barbe. Les deux autre avait rejoint l'enfant et le regardait fixement passant de lui à l'homme mort._

_- Il l'a tuer, dit l'homme brun._

_- Je ne pense pas, le sort a dut se retourner contre Tom grâce à Lili. Elle s'est sacrifier pour qu'il reste en vie. Dans tout les cas, il est trop puissant pour rester dans le monde sorcier. répondit le vieil homme._

_-Mais il a tués Vous Savez Qui._

_- Raison de plus pour l'éloigner du monde sorcier, je connais un endroit parfait ou le placer. Nous n'aurons qu'a dire que William a battu Tom, Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé après tout. Puis quand il reviendra dans notre monde il seras plus facile à entraîner. Il sera ainsi protégé de cette notoriété qui lui monterais à la tête._

_- Vous avez raison, mais et Will._

_- Vous serez tout les deux avec lui avec Rébecca, Vous ferez en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête. Puis comme cela il sera protéger incidents de magie accidentels qui pourraient le blesser. Je vais d'ailleurs mettre un sceau sur lui pour bloquer toutes cette magie, oui c'est la meilleur solution, dit le vieil homme en lançant une lumière noire sur l'enfant._

_- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, disent ensemble les deux autre hommes._

_- Allez rejoindre William et Rebecca dans mon bureau. Je dépose l'enfant et vous rejoint après._

_- Bien, répondu l'homme brun avant de disparaître avec son collègue._

_L'homme pris l'enfant dans ses bras en le regardant de façon malveillante, puis disparu avec dans un pop sonore._

**4 PRIVET DRIVE, Placard sous l'escalier, 1er Novembre 1985, 4 heure.**

Un enfant se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, il se roula en boule dans sa couverture toute trouée en pleurant silencieusement. L'enfant semblait avoir 3/4 ans, les cheveux noir ébouriffé, on pouvait voir ses grand yeux vert, humide et grand ouvert. Il faisait ce cauchemar tout les ans et ne comprenais pas ce qui s'y passait. Quelle étaient ses lumières? Qui sont ses personnes?? Toute ses questions qu'il se posait chaque année à cette période avant d'être déranger pas sa tante pour faire le petit déjeuner.

**POUDLARD, bureau de DUMBLEDORE, 10 heure.**

_DEJA 4 ANS DE PAIX GRACE AU GARCON QUI A SURVECU._

_Cela fait déjà quatre ans que William POTTER nous a débarrasser de Tu Sais Qui. Souvenez vous, il y a exactement 4 ans le célèbre mage noir a attaquer GODRIC HOLLOW. Suite a cette attaque Lili et James POTTER ont été tuer, mais alors qu'il attaquait les jumeaux, William POTTER a renvoyer le sort de mort sur Celui Dont ON Ne Doit Pas Prononcez le Nom, nous sauvons tous ainsi que son frère._

_Rendant hommage au perte de cette affreuse guerre et à notre sauveur William POTTER._

_Page 1 : les grand événements de la guerre_

_Page 3 : Biographie de Lili et James POTTER_

_Page 5 : William POTTER : Ces exploits, sa vie_

Bien installé dans son bureau, le directeur Albus DUMBLEDORE se félicitait en regardant la première page de la gazette des sorciers. Son plan marchait à la perfection, William Potter avait tout les honneurs et était gâté alors que son frère, le vrai sauveur était maltraité, il avait suffisamment payer pour en faire un être faible et maniable. Cette arme serait la défaite de Tom et sa victoire à lui, le grand DUMBLEDORE. Bientôt tout le monde l' oublirai si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Remus ne venait déjà plus prendre de ces nouvelles. Restais William POTTER mais il était tellement faible qu'il ne serait jamais un problème. Oui, quand Harry reviendra dans ce monde il pourra le mener ou il voudra. Cela serait parfait.

Sans le savoir Albus DUMBLEDORE venait juste de signer sa perte.

A suivre....

Voila je vous donne le premier chapitre de ma réécriture, Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a beaucoup de différence entre ma première fic et celle la, même si l'idée de départ reste la même. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.


	2. Etrange rencontre

"fourchelangue"

**Étrange Rencontre**

Septembre 1986, 4 Privet Drive.

- Pet's c'est moi.

- Bienvenue Vernon, Tu as passé une bonne journée??

- Excellente, les investisseurs nous offre un voyage en Amérique du Sud. Bon on devra emmener le gamin, mais c'est gratuit alors...

- Oui, puis on pourra le laisser à l'hôtel, c'est dans quelle région??

- Au Pérou, on va visiter un peu les plus grandes villes. Le voyage va durer environ trois semaines. On en seras un peu plus ce soir. Le gosse fait bien le repas.

- Oui t'inquiète pas, il nous sert au moins à quelque chose. J'ai hâte de partir, je pourrais comme ça raconter notre voyage au club. Elles vont être bouche-bée.

- Et sinon, raconte moi la journée de Dud'.

Décembre 1986, Iquitos, Pérou

Suite à un affreux cauchemars, un petit garçon brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant ou il se trouvait. Au bout de quelque minutes, il se rendis compte que non, ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part. Il se trouvait bien au milieu d'une immense forêt, tout seul. Bien que cette situation aurais dut l'effrayer, Harry (car il s'agissait bien d' Harry James Potter) resta calme, trop même. Il avait l'habitude de se genre de situation et cela ne l'étonna même pas que sa famille l'ai oublié. Ils faisaient tout pour se débarrasser de lui, ils avaient juste réussi cette fois ci.

De plus il avait prévu le coup puisqu'il avait entendu une conversation de ses tuteurs, sur le fait qu'il soit un monstre et que c'était une bonne occasion de se débarrasser enfin de lui. Il avait donc pris quelques fruit dans la cuisine et mis un pull dans son sac, juste au cas ou. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait eut raison. Il enfila le pull et sorti un fruit pour le manger. Sa dégustation fut stoppé par un bruit qu'il entendit. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui sans rien voir. Il sursauta quand il entendis quelqu'un parler:

" Hum!! Ça sent bon, une proie de choix, un petit sorcier, j'ai faim"

- Qui, qui est la??

"Qu'est-ce qui dit le gosse, je comprend rien!! Mais j'ai faim, alors..."

"Non, montrer vous, me manger pas, je suis pas bon"

"Oh un parleur, dommage je l'aurai bien mangé"

Harry vit un long très long serpent ramper vers lui. Il pris peur et recula se heurtant au tronc d'un arbre.

"Bonjour, petit parleur"

"bon... bonjour!! Tu parle??"

"Bien sur, toi aussi non??"

"oui"

"Je suis Sacha et toi?"

"Harry Potter, Monsieur"

"Harry Potter, fils de Lili Potter??"

"oui m'sieur"

"Intéressant, appelle moi Sacha. Et suis moi j'ai quelqu'un a te présenter"

"euh, je sais pas"

"tu préfère retourner dans ta famille??"

"NON!!! Je vous suis"

"Bien accroche toi à moi et tutoie moi, nom d'un chien"

Harry s'approcha du serpent et s'accrocha à lui. La sensation était bizarre. Froid et rugueux. Mais il ne lâcha pas et se sentit nauséeux en apparaissant dans une ville inconnue.

"Suis moi maintenant"

Et le serpent fila sans même regarder si le garçonnet le suivait. Il traversa la ville et entra dans un grand bâtiment en verre. Il alla directement devant un bureau et se mit à parler à une femme. Cette femme ressemblait à une amazone des film de Dudley. Harry ne suivit pas la conversation tant il était subjuguer par la beauté du lieu. Cela ressemblait à une immense bibliothèque. Il y avait des livre partout et des tables avec d'étrange tableau noir. Le plafond était immense et on pouvait le ciel et les nuages. Tout semblait fait en verre, les bureaux, les murs, les lustres. Tout brillait , mais cela restait sobre. Il sorti de ses pensés en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler:

- Harry, Harry

- Oh, bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour je me nomme Galladrielle , enchanté.

- De même.

- Bien, je vais t'emmener auprès de ma tante, je suis sur quelle sera ravis de te voir enfin.

- pourquoi??

- de quoi?? Et bien tu es son filleul, elle te fait chercher depuis longtemps.

- Je ne comprend pas, madame.

- Bien sur tu n'es pas au courant, dit-elle a voix basse, Bien suis moi et on va tout t'expliquer.

POV HARRY

Après 30 minute de marche à pied à suivre cette étrange fille, je m'était retrouvé dans une sorte de clairière magnifique. On voyait une immense cascade, de chaque coté on pouvait voir des habitations en verre, comme sil était creusé dans des diamants géants. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient dessus et leurs donnait un effet féerique. Tous scintillaient comme des milliers de paillettes. On pouvait voir de drôle d'arbre violet, bleu, vert des fleures géantes de toutes les couleurs faisaient un bel effet. Des enfants jouaient entre eux au bord de la rivière, surveillés par leurs parents. Des guerriers s'entraînaient de l'autre côté. On pouvait voir des jardiniers s'occuper des plantes, et plein d'autres artisans en plein travail. Tout cela donnait un magnifique tableau qu'on aimerait immortaliser.

Galladrielle me demanda de la suivre. En traversant le village, tous les habitants me regardait étrangement. Peut être à cause de mon apparence qui ne leur ressemble pas du tout.

En effet, certains avaient la peau extrêmement pâle avec ce soleil, leurs yeux sont améthystes, leurs cheveux avaient des tons bleutés. Leur silhouette donne un aspect assez androgyne renforcer par les traits fins de leur visage et par la longueur de leurs cheveux. D'autres sont plus bronzés, cheveux rouges ou bruns au yeux bruns ou vert émeraudes, ceux la était plus musclé et imposant. Leurs vêtements sont aussi étranges, ils sont habillés de cuirs, brun ou noir, qui semble très souple pour faciliter leur déplacement. Les habits sont juste suffisant pour retenir la chaleur qu'il faut sans être trop couvert.

Le fait quil me dévisage me met extrêmement mal à l'aise et si Sacha n'était pas autour de mon cou je crois que je me serais enfui en courant.

" Bienvenue a Elwina, capitale du domaine de Derc'en", me dit Sacha

" C'est super beau ici　!　!"

"La capitale est un des plus beau endroit du domaine, tu en découvrira d'autre plus tard"

"Pourquoi les gens me regarde comme ça, Sacha　?"

"C'est parce que tu as ta forme humaine, il n'ont pas l'habitude"

"ils sont étrange ,mais très beau, on dirais des anges"

Sacha se mit à rire et me répondit

"Ne dis surtout pas ça aux Morlocks, ça ne leur plairait pas　?"

" C'est quoi des Morlocks　?"

" Tu vois les personnes à la peau bronzé, ce sont des Morlocks, les autres sont des élois. On arrive au palais, je t'expliquerais leur histoire plus tard"

" OK ".

Nous arrivons devant la cascade, et je me demande pourquoi on attend quand la cascade se scinde en deux pour laisser apparaître un grande porte en verre incruster dans la parois. On peut voir toute sorte d'écriture autour. Galladrielle prononce des mots que je ne connaît pas et la porte s'ouvre sur un halle gigantesque bleue et verte avec des lumières rouge et orange. J'étais une fois de plus émerveiller devant ce décors. Au fond du Halle sur une sorte de trône, on pouvait voir une majestueuse femme. Elle avait la peau blanche comme l'ivoire, les yeux vert brillant et les cheveux rouge feu. Galladrielle parle un moment avec elle, pendant que j'observe tous ce qui se passe autour. Au bout d'un moment une voix m'interpelle　:

- Tu peux avancer s'il te plaît.

Je m'approche alors de cette femme au cheveux de feu. Et je me sens mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Sacha me dit que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Son regard se pose sur la cicatrice qui se trouve sur mon front, et ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Je ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe. Elle doit le voir car elle me lâche et commence à m'expliquer　:

- Bonjour Harry, je me nomme Ariane, tu permet que je te raconte une histoire.

- Oui, madame,

- C'est une longue histoire et tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord.

- D'accord, Madame.

- Appelle moi Ariane et installe toi confortablement.

A suivre

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et pour le retard de tout chapitre publiés. J'espère pouvoir par la suite publié plus rapidement les différents chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement publiés dans la semaine, et je vais essayer de les publiées régulièrement par la suite.

Je remercie aussi toute personnes lisant mon texte et accepte toutes aides proposées.


End file.
